CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 In CaveClan.... Firetail padded into the forest with Snowpaw to hunt.Night 12:52, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw Ran into the forest.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:03, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "Snowpaw stop running you'll scare the pray" Firetail meowed.Night 13:15, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw stopped Running,She rolled herself in Damp Ferns instead.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:16, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "When you hunt for pray you need to slow down and not run at it like a crazy cat" Firetail whispered.Night 13:18, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "Ok and what else?" Whispered Snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:20, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "Be very quiet and make sure the wind is not blowing in the pray's direction" Firetail meowed. "If the wind is blowing towards the pray it will smell you if your in the way"Night 13:24, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw Lifted her Head,The wind wasnt Blowing the the prays direction.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:27, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "Good, now sneak up on the pray very slowly" Firetail whispered.Night 13:30, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw silently Crept up on her Prey.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "Make sure you get close to it but not to close" Firetail whispered.Night 14:58, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw Stopped Walking to Make sure she didnt get to close,Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:37, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Firetail watched Snowpaw.Night 18:55, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw Leaped on the rabbit and then Killed it.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:27, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "Good job" Firetail meowed.Night 20:30, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "Rabbits are Harder then Mice and Toads but easiler Then Thrushes and squrrils" SAid snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "You mean to catch?" Firetail meowed.Night 20:35, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Said Snowpaw."What next? Birds?" ASked Snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "You can hunt whatever you want" Firetail meowed.Night 20:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw Creeped up to a bird and Pounced on it,She brought it back to camp.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Firetail padded over to Bladefang.Night 01:52, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw Dropped the rabbit onto the fresh kill pile.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:19, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "Good job" Firetail meowed to Snowpaw.Night 10:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "Shall I try Birds now?" Asked SNowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Firetail meowed.Night 10:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw Crept up to a mouse and hunted it and put it on the ground and she hid,Soon an Owl came to eat the mouse and SNowpaw Crept up to The owl and hunted it.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Firetail watched.Night 11:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw Put the owl on The Fresh Kill Pile.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "One Day Hopefully I will be a warrior" Daydreamed Snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe" Firetail meowed.Night 16:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded over to the fresh-kill pile. 16:35, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw saw a mouse nearby and caught it and put it on the fresh kill pile.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:46, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt wrinkled her nose at the smell of mouse-bile. "Ew." She meowed. She glanced at Chillcloud and sighed. Her head was healing well, and she regained most of her memory. She crawled out of the den and padded around camp. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:28, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Firetail yawned.Night 23:02, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw pushed her back inside the den and into her nest. 23:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" Snowpelt growled as she sat down. "I was only stretching my legs! You don't know what laying down all the time can do to you!" DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded over to the med-cats den.Night 23:09, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Nope, you have to stay here," Oceanpaw replied. 23:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt narrowed her eyes, "Whats your problem, I mean, I know your doing you duty and all but, you seem kinda.. down." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:14, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw entered the med-cats den.Night 23:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "No," snapped Oceanpaw. "It's not like staying an apprentice for moons on end when my mentor promised to promote me ages ago bothers me or anything." 23:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Hello" Badgerclaw meowed to Oceanpaw.Night 00:07, November 4, 2013 (UTC) "Go away," Oceanpaw told Badgerclaw. 05:59, November 6, 2013 (UTC) "And leave my wounds untreated? I think not" Badgerclaw meowed.Night 14:31, November 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, shut it." Chillcloud grumbled. "Whaddya need help with, Badgerclaw?" 17:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "My back is a bit cut up" Badgerclaw meowed.νύχτα 17:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) She scowled. "Now, how did that happen?" She mewed, picking up the marigold and gently rubbing it aloung his shoulders and spine. "Swallow these here poppy seeds. Don't want to have your scatches keep you up all night." 17:54, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks" Badgerclaw meowed as he took the poppy seeds.νύχτα 17:56, November 9, 2013 (UTC) She finished up, washing the marigold residue off of her paws. "The bleeding's stopped, and your skin has already started repairing the damage. It might sting for a while, but those poppy seeds'll help the pain." 17:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, thank you" Badgerclaw replied.νύχτα 18:00, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "Any time. That's what I'm here for." 18:00, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded out of the med-cats den.νύχτα 18:01, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw went to check the border. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded into the warriors den.νύχτα 20:50, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay